I didn't Know
by Captainswan2014
Summary: When Regina wakes up in agonizing pain she calls Emma to take her the hospital. Once there they realize their lives will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OUAT only the ideas behind the story! this story is rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was woken up by a dull throb in her lower abdomen. "ugg now I'm going to feel like crap the rest of the day!" she mumbled as she got up to use the bathroom, cursing mother nature all the way there. Once in the bathroom she went under her sink to get a pad. She then proceeded to use the bathroom. Thinking she just needs to sleep the cramps off and that she would feel better in the morning, she crawled back into bed.

Two hour later Regina was woken up by an even stronger throb. Gasping in pain Regina lay still while rubbing her lower abdomen. After about a minute the throbbing stopped and Regina could breathe again. When she went to roll over on her other side she noticed that she felt wet. "Great! I can't win tonight!" she screamed in her head. Thinking she had an accident she got up turned her bedroom light on so she could see the damage. Walking back over to her bed she saw that there was quite a bit of blood on her sheets and blanket. She then looked down to her pajamas and found that she her self-looked like she went through a blood bath. Trying to stay calm she walked over to her bathroom, flipped the light on and she assessed herself in the mirror, taking mental note of everything. She look relatively fine. Her skin was damp with sweat; she still had her normal olive skin tone. She had bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She didn't fell woozy or faint so with that she decided she was not dyeing and that her period was just extra heavy because she had not gotten it in a while. Once she was done taking mental note of herself she decided there was no saving the pajamas. So she striped herself of them and threw them away along with her underwear. She then hoped in the shower so she could get clean.

Ten minutes later she had on fresh clothes and was striping her bed. Once her bed was free of the sheets and blanket she took them down to the laundry room and threw them in the washer and turned it on. On her way back to her room she stopped at the linen closet to get bedding. When she was reaching up to get a blanket down another pain hit her causing Regina to drop the blanket and hold her stomach. Breathing deeply she leaned her head on the shelf in front of her and waited for it to pass. This one lasted a little longer than the other two shooting pains she had that night but not by much. Deciding it had passed she took one last calming breath before she shakily leaned down to grab the blanket she dropped. She quickly grabbed some sheets and went to her room where she made her bed. Once done she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

The next time the mayor woke up it was light out and her body was hit with a pain so great she couldn't stop the cry of pain from leaving her mouth even if she wanted to. She had cried out so loud she had Henry running into her room.

"Mom!? Are you ok?"

"Henry I need to listen to me ok. I need you to go get me the phone please" Regina said breathly pain written clearly on her face. And because of that Henry nodded his head and ran to get the phone for his mother. Once out of sight Regina let out a low pained moan. She now knew something was not right. Never in her life has she felt pain like this. With the more deep breaths she takes the pain lessens so she just keep doing that until Henry came back to her room with phone in his hand. He carefully walked over to his mother's bed to hand her the phone.

"It's ok Henry ,you don't worry, I'll be ok.'

"Are you sure? you sound like you're in pain."

There was no point in lieing to him so she told him the truth and said "I am but I'm going to call Emma and have her takeme to the ER to fix that ok?"

"Okay" Henry replied with a small nod and a tentative smile.

With that Regina gently moved herself so she was in a sitting position and dialed Emma's number. It only took two rings before it was answered.

"heellllo?" the blonde said groggily from the other end of the line.

"EMma…" Regina said just as another pain hit her causeing her to whimper into the phone.

"Regina? Whats wrong?" Emma said instantly awake.

"I need…. you… to take me…. to the hospital." Regina painted in pain.

"Ok! Ya ok .. umm I'll be there in 15 ok. Where is Henry?" she replied slightly surprised that Regina was asking HER to take her to the hospital and not doing it herself which means that whatever is wrong has to be serious.

"He is sitting right next to me" came Regina's pained reply.

"Ok I'll call Ruby on my way so she can come stay with Henry"

"Thank you" Regina said slightly less labored then before.

"I'm on my way hang tight" and with that Emma hung up the phone.

Regina turned to Henry and saw how worried he was "Hey, come here Hun." She said with her arms open. Henry needing not to be told twice crawled over to his mother and cuddled into her side where her arms came around him. "I know this is scary but everything is going to be alright. Ok?" she said while rubbing soothing circles on Henry's back.

"I just want you to be ok mom, I love you" He replied burying his head a little deeper into his adoptive mothers side.

"I love you too my little prince." Regina hugged him closer and kissed his head.

Both happy with the position they were in stayed that way until they heard the doorbell ring making Henry jump and Regina Moan in pain.

"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to!" Henry said in a panic.

"Baby it's not your fault it's just another pain its already going away. Now hurry and go let Miss Swan in please and send her up."

Henry knew his mom was lying about the pain going away but he did what his was told anyway. Regina knew there was no way she was moving right now in the pain she was in. so she sat with her fist balled in the blankets, her knuckles turning white from squeezing so hard and she breathed.

A minute later Emma walked through Regina's bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. She had never seen the mayor look so, so well unlike the mayor. Her pajamas were wrinkled, her hair was giving off this just fucked look that Emma had to admit she would not mind seeing more of. What really got Emma was the fact that the mayor was not wearing any make-up and she was still just as beautiful without it. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when Regina released a breathy sob.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm here, I'm here, you're going to be ok." Emma said as she quickly made her way around to the other side of Regina's bed so that they were on the same side. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Ya just give me a minute the pain should pass soon…. Can you get me something to change into please?"

"Sure do you have anything you don't mind having cut off you?"

"The bottom drawer of my dresser there should be yoga pants and some tank tops. My I ask why they need to cut anything off of me?"

"You know just in case you like pass out in the car on the way there and they can't wake you up they are going to cut your clothes off and I figured you would rather it be something you don't care to much about is all." Emma replied while she got the clothes. Turning back towards Regina she set the clothes by her feet and said "whenever you're ready"

After a few more seconds of deep breathing from Regina she finally relaxed her hold on her blanket and held out her hand for Emma to take so she could help her up.

Emma took Regina's hand and helped her to the edge of the bed not saying a word knowing that it was already hard for the mayor to be asking for help at all.

It took a bit of finagling but they managed to change Regina into black yoga pants and a deep red tank top. "You ready to stand up?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Miss Swan" and with that Emma helped Regina to her feet all the while keeping a firm grip on her upper arm. The duo slowly made their way down stairs to see Henry and Ruby sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. They said good bye to Henry and thank you to Ruby and they were off in Emma's cruiser with the lights and sirens going.

They got to the hospital in ten minutes. It would normally take them twenty if it had not been for Emma speeding and the sirens telling everyone to move. Regina was moaning in agony in the passenger seat when Emma pealed into the parking lot of the hospital and slamming on the brakes as soon as she hit the front doors. No sooner did the car stop, Emma was out and on the other side opening Regina's door while yelling "We need a wheel chair out here! Now!"

"There is no need for that Em..ahhh!" Regina screamed grabbing onto the first thing her hand came into contact with, which happened to be Emma's hand. Once she had a hold of it she cried out again while squeezing Emma's hand with all her might."Ahh! Jesus Regina you're going to break my hand!" Emma cried. Regina keep squeezing like she heard none of what Emma said.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and the savoir turn her head to see two nurses running out to help. One had a wheel chair and brought it to the car and started to help Emma get Regina into. Who by this point was so out of it she didn't even realize she was hysterically crying from the pain. The nurse that brought the wheel chair out started wheeling Regina in to the hospital. Emma started to follow but was held back by the second nurse who told her she had to sign her in and fill out some paper work and then she could be with Regina. So with a nod Emma followed the nurse and filled out what she had to as best she could. She was about to hand over the last form to the nurse when she heard screaming from within the hospital that sounded a lot like Regina. Without a thought Emma took off towards the screaming and in no time found Regina in a hospital bed, her hands on the railings holing on so tight her knuckles were white, screaming at the nurses not to touch her.

Seeing this Emma pushed through the nurses trying to calm Regina and walked to her bed, where she gently took the mayors face in her hands to get Regina to look at her and to hopefully calm down. She gently put their foreheads together and whispered to Regina so no one could hear what she was saying to the brunette.

"Hey, you need to stop this, do you hear me. They are just trying to help. The sooner you calm down and let them do what they need to the sooner they can give you something for the pain. Ok?" Emma said all this calmly so she didn't make things worse but when she didn't get an answer to her question she said a little more forcefully "I said ok Regina, did you hear me?"

"Yes, ok I'm sorry… I'm sorry; just make it stop hurting please." Regina desperately whispered back.

"I know it hurts, it will be ok just breathe with me. In threw your nose out of your mouth." Emma doing what she said and Regina mimicked. After a few minutes of this Regina was calmed down enough for the nurses to take blood and vitals and start and iv drip. Within a few minutes Dr. Whale walked in the room. "Hi my name is Dr. Whale I will be your doctor today" he said all while looking down at his clip board. When he looked up he was surprised to see Regina in the hospital bed and even more surprised to see Emma swan standing next to the Queen protectively. Getting over his shock Whale got down to business and asked Regina

"What brings you in today?"

"I feel like i'm dieing!" Regina cried

"And what hurts?"

"My stomach" she hissed while clutching it.

"What are your symptoms?"

"It feels like my insides are trying to come out, I feel dizzy and I'm in a lot of FUCKING pain so if you can hurry this along!"

"Right sorry, How long has this been going on?"

"A day and a half. I woke up around 2ish with the really intense pain."

"Has the pain been getting worse?"

"God! Yes! Yes it's been getting fucking worse that's why I'm in here!"

"Do you take any medicines or supplements?"

"no"

"Are you sexually active?"

"Really!?"

"hummer me Miss Mills."

"yes"

"Thank you now is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Do I look Pregnant to you!?" Regina screamed at the Doctor.

"ok sorry, Does it hurt when I push here? Whale asked while he pushed along the upper part of Regina's lower abdomen.

"God! Please just stop touching me!" Regina balled

Just then a nurse ran in with a clipboard and handed it to Dr. Whale and left. After taking a minute to look over it he got a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Regina and Emma asked at the same time.

"Regina not to alarm you but according to your blood work your pregnant."

_**"I'M WHAT!? THERE IS NO WAY! YOUR WRONG! I CANT BE, I HAVE NOT HAD SEX WITH A GUY IN TWO YEARS!"**_

"It's going to be ok ,just relax we are going to get an ultra sound to double check the blood test ok?

"Ok, but it's going to be wrong there is something else going on."

"One last question before I get the machine, Are you allergic to any medicines?

"No" Regina answered firmly. And with a nod of his head Whale left the room to get the ultra sound machine.

Turning to Emma Regina sobbed "There is no way I could have a baby right!? I mean the only person I have slept with in the last year has been you! And we only did that a few times!... oh god this can't be happening!" she brought her hands to her face and continued to ball. Emma who had been quite and trying to stay out of the way decided it was time to intervene again. So she gently pulled the mayors hands away from her face so she could place hers on Regina's tear stained cheeks. She brought her face in front of the mayors once more and calmly said "it's going to be alright! Do you remember what I said about staying clam so the people can do their jobs?" Regina nodded her head in answer. "I know what Whale just told you is a bomb shell but it's going to be ok do you hear me I'm not going to let anything bad happen if what he says is true we will cross that bridge when we get there ok until then there is no need to give yourself a heart-attack ok. Do you want to do that deep breathing thing again?" she asked while gently rubbing her thumbs along the side of the ex -queens face.

"Please" was all the answer she was going to get out of Regina right now so with that she brought their foreheads together and just kept repeating in and out in and out slowly like a mantra. It wasn't to long after the mayor got her breathing back to a normal level Dr. Whale walked in with an ultra sound machine. "Emma do you think you could help Regina lift her gown up so her stomach and lower abdomen are showing she can keep the blanket over her lap it will take me a minute to set this up." and with that he turned so that the two women could have some privacy.

Once everyone was situated Dr. Whale put the ultra sound gel on Regina's belly making her shudder from it being cold. She had a hold of Emma hand while the doctor grabbed the wand and put it over where Regina's uterus would be. And as soon as the wand touched her belly a heartbeat could be heard threw out the room. Regina's free hand come up to her mouth to muffle her sob and Emma's came around to bring Regina's head to her chest in support staring at the monitor in amazement.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading please review! I have also put up the second Chapter to this story so if you like this keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own OUAT only the ideas behind the story! this story is rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are definitely pregnant Regina. You look to be about.." he paused moving the wand around a little more. "38 weeks pregnant. Your full term Regina" Dr. Whale said in amazement. "You can pull your gown down. I need you to now bring your legs up and open them so I can do a pelvic exam because with all your symptoms it sounds like you're in labor and if so I need to find out how far in you are." He scooted his chair around to the end of the bed and waited for Regina to do what he asked. Once he realized that Regina was in shock and probably didn't hear a thing he said he turned his gaze to Emma who nodded and started talking to Regina. While Emma helped Regina Dr. whale went to wash his hands and put on new gloves.

"Regina? Whale has to do a pelvic exam now so he can see how far into labor you are." Emma quietly said in Regina's ear. All she got in response was a muffled whimper. "Hey, hey, hey! Now is not the time to break down Regina. Come on, come back to me I know it hurts and I know it's a shock but you can do this. I'll be with you every step of the way do you hear me?" she said more firmly. This time she got a sniffle and a small nod. "Ok, then I need you to bring your legs up and bring them apart ok. I'll be right here." With another nod of her head Regina brought her head away from Emma's chest and did what she was told. When Dr. Whale saw that she was ready he walked over to them.

"Ok I need you to just relax ok, you're going to feel my fingers ok?"

With a shuddering breath Regina nodded at the doctor signaling that she was ready. Regina grabbed Emma's hand as the doctor brought the blanket up to rest on Regina's knees. "Ok, so I'm going to start the exam this is going to be uncomfortable." He warned.

"Please just get it over with." Dr. Whale nodded and started the exam which caused Regina to hiss and squeeze Emma's hand in pain.

"ok, its feeling like you are 6, almost 7 cm dilated." Whale said while taking off his gloves and putting the blanket back down. "You are definitely in active labor so I'm going to have some nurses move you to labor and delivery and get you set there. Once you're settled in your room if you choose because your far enough into labor you can get an epidural to help with the pain. Do you have any questions?"

"How long until I can get the drugs?" Regina asked. "I can have the doctor meet you in your room so as soon as you arrive he can give you the medication." Whale replied.

"Thank you" Emma said. "You're welcome, I'm just going to go let them know what's going on and I'll see you guys when it's time to deliver."With that Whale left the two women.

"What am I going to tell Henry!?" Regina exclaimed looking at Emma with big watery eyes.

"You don't have to tell him anything right now if you want I can do it for you. But knowing him he is going to want to be here, be with you. Are you ok with that? Or do you want me to tell him that they are running test and I'll call him when he can come see you?" Regina thought about what she wanted and Emma saw the war raging in the mayors head so she continued to hold her hand and let her be until she decided what she wanted.

"I want him here. I don't want to lie and keep this from him. I want him here." Regina said nodding her at Emma. "Ok, I'll go call Ruby and have her bring him in. I assume you don't want Ruby to know what's going on right?"

"Right"

"Then I will tell them to call me when they get to the parking lot and I'll go out and get Henry. Is that ok?" Emma asked.

"That's fine dear" Regina replied in an exhausted painful tone.

"Hi I'm Mel I'm here to take you to your room. I'm also going to be taking care of you while you are there. Do you have any questions or concerns?" Mel asked sweetly.

"My son, Henry can he be in there with me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, as long as another adult is in there with him also. Any other questions?"

"No, thank you that's all I need to know right now."

"OK. Well then let's get you up to your room" Mel said while unlocking the wheels on Regina's bed and pushing her out of the exam room to the elevator.

"What room is she going to?" Emma asked.

"She will be on the 8th floor room 815" Mel replied.

"Ok I'll be right back ok I'm going to go call Ruby to tell her to bring Henry. Are you going to be ok?" Emma asked Regina.

"Ya I'll be fine I'll see you in a minute right." Regina said with a hesitant smile.

"Yes I'll be right back" and without thinking emma leaned over and kissed Regina on the lips. Emma pulled back to see a shocked mayor. With an embarrassed smile Emma turned and walked over to a waiting room so she could call ruby.

"You and your girlfriend are cute together."

"We are not together. I adopted her son ten years ago when she put him up for adoption and two.." the mayor trailed off doing some math in her head to make sure she was right. " no almost three years now henry my son wanted to find her and he did and he brought her home and she never left."

"I'm sorry to assume I just thought you guys were together because of the way she looks at you and you look at her." Mel said sheepishly.

"And how is that we look at each other?"

"With love, a lot of love."

By this time they had reached Regina's room. It was nice it was nothing like the rest of the hospital. The room was painted in warm tan colors. The floors were hard wood. Their coloring looking to be a dark cheery color. The lights were dimed so it gave the room a feel of extra warmth. To Regina's left right behind the door was a bathroom. Coming further into the room in the corner next to the bathroom was all the medical equipment that Mel was bringing further out to set up next to Regina who was situated in the middle of the room. To Regina's right was a light tan couch and a rocking chair next to the couch.

"Ok Regina I'm just going to lift your gown so I can put this monitor on you so we can keep tabs on the baby." Mel said turning around with the monitor in her hands. She stopped when she saw the pained look on Regina's face. "Are you having another contraction?" Regina just nodded her head trying to focus on her breathing.

Once the contraction ended Mel put the monitor on the mayor's belly and put her gown back down. "And this one is going to go on your finger so we can keep track of your vitals." She put the chunky clamp on Regina's right index finger. "ok, so a few things about this room. The couch pulls out into a bed just ask for pillows and blankets we will get them for you. There is a tub in the bathroom so if you decide you want to use that to try and help the pain or even have a water birth just let someone know and we will get you set up with that ok. Do you have any questions?" Mel asked sweetly.

"When can I get my epidural?"

"I will go see where the doctor is and I will let you know ok. Another nurse will be in shortly to see if you have dilated anymore."

"Ok thank you." Regina whispered.

* * *

"Hey Ruby it's me."

"Emma! How's Regina? Is she ok? What's going on? What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked rapidly.

"Slow down Ruby that's why I'm calling she wants you to bring Henry up to the hospital."

"Sure no problem where is her room?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know where she is so if you could just call me when you get to parking lot I'll come get Henry."

"Ya sure no problem we will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks again Ruby"

"Not a problem Emma see you soon"

"bye" with that Emma hung up the phone and walked to the elevator . Once on the elevator she hit the button to take her to the 8th floor. When she reached the floor she wanted she went to room 815. When she walked in she found Regina with her head to her chest, her arms extended all the way out in front of her with her hands white knuckling the bed railings, breathing deeply. On one of her exhales Regina let out a low moan showing she was in pain.

"Contraction?" Emma asked gently. She only received a tiny nod as an answer. Emma walked over behind Regina so she could reach her back. Slowly Emma moved her hand down Regina's back looking for that magic spot that would ease some of her pain. Once she found it Regina instantly relaxed.

"God I love you." Regina said while easing up on her grip on the railing. Emma let out a soft chuckle at that and kept rubbing the magic spot. "You know it makes the pain a little more tolerable knowing what's causing it." Regina said and continued with "are they on their way?"

"Yes they are, do you want to be the one to tell henry you're having a baby? Or me?"

"Us I want us to tell him." Regina said firmly.

Emma was about to say something but was interrupted by the doctor who was to give Regina her Epidural. He came in and introduced himself at Dr. Green and he explained what was going to happen and what he was going to do. Once he was done with the explanations he asked Regina if she was ready she said yes. The procedure didn't take long. Once Dr. Green was done a nurse came in to check Regina and said she was at a full 7cm and left.

"You know I didn't even get to feel the baby kick." Regina said looking sadly down at her stomach where she was resting her hands.

"Kicking is overrated it's painful most times and it keeps you up at night." Emma said while bringing her hand to rest on top of the mayors.

As soon as Emma's hand touched Regina's it was engulfed in a light purple blue smoke that expanded to cover Regina's belly. Once it dissipated it showed Regina's extremely pregnant belly. "Well I guess that explains why you didn't know. Where you hiding from mommy?" Emma said jokingly while she started to rub Regina's belly.

"Ugg that feels so good, please don't stop" Regina said with a little chuckle.

"Your taking that our baby has magic pretty well"

"Our baby?"

"You said it yourself I'm the only one you have slept with in the last two years and unless this baby is magically Graham's …"

"I don't know how this happened Emma I really don't even if we were something as crazy as true loves it's still unheard of for two women who are true love to become pregnant by each other. And the only one who knows something would be Gold and until we know without a doubt that this baby is yours I don't want to go to him."

"I understand just as long as you know that weather this is my baby or not I want to be there every step of the way. You shouldn't have to do this all by yourself again, not when you have support that is willing and ready to help you." Emma said smiling.

"Thank you" Regina whispered back.

"You know you have the cutest pregnant belly I have ever seen" Emma said while slowly opening Regina's gown so she could get to her bare belly. With her hands on either side of the mayor's belly Emma brought her face down to kiss the top of the swollen belly after gently resting her forehead where she just kissed. "I don't know if your mine little one but I already love you with all my heart and so does your other mommy… even if you were playing hide and go seek with her." as she said this she looked up to a teary eyed smiling Regina and gave her a smirk.

As the two locked eyes Emma stood straighter so she could start to lean towards the Mayor. Suddenly Emma's phone rings breaking the spell between the two women. Looking away from Regina Emma picks up her phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, we are outside we are going to meet you in the lobby ok?"

"Sound good I'm on my way and thanks again Ruby." With that she hung up her phone and turned to Regina who was watching her waiting for her to tell her what was going on. "Ruby and Henry are here I'm going to go and get Henry."

"Ok, do hurry back I don't like being alone" Regina said in a small voice.

"I will don't worry." And without thought again Emma leaned over and kissed Regina.

"You know if you keep kissing me people might get the wrong idea." Regina said playfully. Emma chuckled and turned to leave saying "let them".

Emma made the short trip down to the lobby were she found a worried looking Henry and a slightly frazzled Ruby. As soon as Henry saw Emma he ran and threw himself at her holding her tight. "Hey kid everything is alright. Let's just say bye to Ruby and we will go see your mom ok?" Henry nodded in her stomach but still didn't let go. They waddled over to Ruby who met them half way. "Thank you again for watching him."

"It was no problem Emma. I just hope Regina is ok."

"She is fine, she is tough"

"Ok I won't keep you guys I know Henry really wants to see her"

"Thanks again! Bye."

"Bye guys" and with a wave the party parted. Ruby heading to the front doors and Emma and Henry to the elevator; where they made quick trip up to the 8th floor and the fast walk to room 815.

Once there before Emma could stop him Henry burst through the door and was stopped in his tracks by his mom who now had a very pregnant belly and was in a position much like the one Emma had found her in last time, moaning threw a contraction. Scared, Henry didn't know what to do so he looked at Emma for help and she gently grabbed his shoulders guiding him to Regina's bedside and said "its ok Henry it will be over in a minute then you can go hug her".

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt her more."

"I'm ok Henry" Regina said after she let a breath out. "Come give me a hug." Regina said with her arms out. Emma lowered the closest rail and Henry gently climbed up on the bed with Regina and hugged her. "Oh I have missed you" Regina whispered into Henry's hair.

"So what wrong? Why are you in so much pain mom? Is the baby ok?" Henry asked pulling away slightly so he could look Regina in the face.

"The baby is fine form what we can tell, when he or she is born the doctors will do a work up to make sure they are healthy. And I'm in pain because the baby is coming right now. How do you feel about this?"

"It's awesome! I have always wanted a baby brother or sister!"

"I'm glad your excited my little prince." Regina said with a chuckle. "I have one more question for you do you want to stay to see the baby be born? And before you answer just know you will not in way be hurting my feeling if you don't want to stay."

"And just so you know kid if you stay it's going to be bloody and gross and your mom going to be screaming but like she said we won't hold it against you if you don't want to stay it can get very overwhelming." Emma added. Henry nodded his head taking in the information.

"Can I think about it?" He asked.

"Of course you can honey" Regina immediately replied.

"Looks like your drugs kicked in" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. Emma pointed to the machine tracking Regina contractions and said "You're having a contraction, a little one by the looks of it but a contraction all the same"

"God I love drugs" Regina laughed bring her hands up to rub her face.

"You should probably try to take a nap while you can, pushing is going to suck!" Emma said. "Henry why don't you get down and let your mom sleep for a little bit"

"Ok, I love you mom" Henry said as he placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and got down off the bed.

"I love you too Henry" Regina replied quietly. "Emma do you think you can lower the bed back down a little more for me please."

"Yeah of course." She walked over and pushed a button on the side of the bed that eased it down. "How this?"

"That's good thank you... you must be hungry. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, I'll be ok until you get back. You can take Henry with you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone. I said I wouldn't and I meant it."

"I'm sure." Regina said then as an afterthought spoke "Besides I can't fall asleep with you guys watching me it freaks me out."

"Ok, we will go get food then." Emma said sweetly with a smile on her face. She walked over to the mayor and ran her hand threw her brunette locks while kissing her forehead. Then as a second thought before she pulled completely away she lowered her hand to the back of Regina's neck and brought their lips together more firmly then the last two times Emma had kissed Regina. This time though the kiss lasted long enough for Regina to kiss Emma back. "Um hello there is a child present in the room!" Henry complained loudly. Pulling away from each other the women chuckled and looking into each other's eyes and smile. With one final peck to the lips Emma backs away and saying "Ok kids let's let your mom sleep and get some food."

* * *

**Thank you for reading please Review and let me know if I should keep going with this story and sorry for any of the mistakes I missed :( anyway hoped you enjoyed the story so far the next chapter is in the works! just let me know if you would like me to continue the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks to all of you that reviewed and like this story! I have to give a shout out to butterflykisses0 for giving me inspiration in parts of this chapter! While writing this I listened to this song ****to help set the mood for the birth. So I suggest you get the song ready and then hit play when I prompt down below. You in no way have to listen to the song, I just found it help set the tone :) anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Hallelujah (Leonard Cohen/Jeff Buckley)- jayme dee cover is the song and here is the link sorry if you have to copy and paste it to get it to work :/ watch?v=NGsxSdpQhY8&index=8&list=LLdlCcdY7DrbR-078cBUNIkg

* * *

They had made it all the way to the cafeteria before Henry asked the question Emma knew he was dying to ask.

"Did you guys know? He asked with a hurt look on his face.

Stopping to look him in the face Emma said "Henry, no we didn't know; And if we did know this is something we would have told you about. Besides we don't even know how this happened."

"Promise?" he said with a small pout on his face.

"I promise kid." They continued walking through a line grabbing an apple, and two turkey sandwiches. Once they got their food they stood in a small line of people waiting to pay for their food.

"I have another question" Henry said shyly.

"What do you want to know?"

Taking a big breath and letting it out slowly he asked "Ok so it's more like two. The first one is why where you kissing my mom and how is a baby born?"

"Wow, um…" Emma paused taking the time it took to pay for their food and walk to a table to think of how to answer Henry's first question because she honestly didn't know why she has been kissing Regina all day. She can't say that something is not there because there is, she just does not know what. So with a calming breath of her own she answers. "Well, for your first question … I honestly don't know why I kissed your mom. And for the second one if you stay in the room you would see how a baby is born. So is there a more specific question you had about it?"

"Do you think you and mom are going to get together? And I guess I just want to know that I won't be in the way or anything. I'm kind of scared. I have never seen mom in pain like that before. Is it really going to hurt her that much?"

"Look Kid I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know how your mom feels about me or if we are going to end up together or not. It's something we need to talk about and once the baby is born and things cool down we can do that. Ok?"

"I just want you guys to be happy." He said looking down and taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I know you do kid." Emma said smiling at him. "Now as for the whole baby thing you're not going to be in the way you will probably be standing up by your mom's head and as long as the epidural she got lasts long enough for her to give birth it shouldn't hurt her as bad. Don't get me wrong it's going to hurt either way because child birth is painful and in the end once she gets that baby in her arms she will forget she was ever in that much pain to start with."

"Will I be able to see the baby coming out?"

"Is that something you want to see?"

"I want to be there so yes it is. I want to see my baby brother or sister being born." Henry said with a smile on his face.

"Then I'm sure we can get you a stool to stand on so you can see but I don't think you'll need it you're getting so tall."

"Can….." Henry started to ask but was interrupted by the ringing of Emma's cell phone. Holding up a finger for him to hold on a second she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Emma where are you?"

"Oh my god! Snow I totally forgot about our breakfast plans!" Emma exclaimed slapping her hand to her forehead. "I had to take Regina to the hospital, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Gosh is she ok? Who has Henry? Is he alright?"

" Mary Margret, she is fine she just going to have to stay here for a few nights but then they will let her go, I can't really say more than that you know her she doesn't like her business all over town. And Henry is with me and he is fine. I should probably get going we have been away from Regina for a while and I promised I wouldn't be gone to long. So as soon as I can, I call you and let you know what's up ok?"

"Oh ya of cores go do what you need to. I love you sweetheart." Snow said hurriedly.

"Love you too bye." And with that hung up and turned to Henry and asked "You ready to go up to see your mom?"

"I was just about to ask that" Henry laughed.

When they got back to Regina room they found her still napping with a protective hand on her belly. Emma not being able to resist pulled out her phone and took a picture of the brunette.

"You better not have just taken a picture of me" Regina said with one eye cracked open and a smirk on her face to show she really didn't mind.

"Hey" Emma said softly as walked over to Regina and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"hmm" Regina hummed as the two women pulled apart "I should have a baby more often if you're going to kiss me like that every time you see me" she continued while smiling at Emma.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry" Regina answered turning her head to look at her son who was smiling at her so she smiled back.

"I want to be in here when the baby is born" at hearing this, the smile on Regina face grew. She held her arms out to signal for him to give her a hug and this time without hesitation but still gently he got on the bed and let himself be engulfed by his moms arms.

"I'm so glad you want to be here my little prince."

"Mooom I'm getting a little to be your_ Little_ prince I'm a grown up prince"

"You will forever be my little prince no matter how big you get" she said as she hugged him tighter.

A few minutes later Regina's room door opened to show Mel with a smile on her face.

"How's everyone doing? This must be your son you were talking about, very handsome" she said winking at no one in particular. "So how's mommy doing?

"Mommy is doing so much better now that the Epidural has kicked in."

"That's good I'm here to see if you have progressed any so I'm going to need you to hop off the bed for a minute ok" she said to Henry, who get off the bed and went to stand next to Emma who was by Regina's head softly running her fingers through the brunettes hair. "You ready?" Mel asked Regina.

"Can we wait until this contraction is over please it started when you walked in"

"Of course no problem just let me know when you're ready and ill check you"

"They're getting stronger" Regina said as she let out a little moan. Emma seeing Regina struggling with the pain pressed her lips against the brunette's temple as a silent encouragement that she could do it. "I think it's over." She said a minute later.

"Ok then you know the drill by now I think ." Mel said as she lifted the blanket so she could see how far along Regina was. "So you feel to be about 8 ½ cm. This baby is going to be here soon!" Mel exclaimed while putting the blanket back down. Mel quickly left after that.

"You stopped rubbing." The brunette pouted at Emma while nudging Emma's hand with her head.

"Sorry" Emma laughed and continued her petting.

"So what are you going to name the baby" Henry asked his mothers. They looked at each other and both shook their heads.

"I have no idea kid. Baby names have been the furthest thing from my mind" Emma replied.

"Funny thing about names. I actually picked out your name" Regina said looking at Emma.

"How?" Emma asked confused tilting her head to the side.

"I had a pregnancy scare back when I was with the king and in the time we were waiting to see if I was pregnant or not snow got to me and made me start thinking about names and all the things I wanted to do and what kind of mom I wanted to be. Anyway when I found out I was not having a baby regardless if it was the kings or not I was very disappointed. Anyway snow found me crying under my apple tree and she managed to pry the names I had picked out of me. Henry, for a boy as we know and Emma Lynn for a girl. I heard the name once when I was in the market with my parents and I loved it ever since. And because I never had children of my own, I guess snow took it upon herself to take the name and use it for herself. I should have known I would never get to use the name when she told me how much she loved it. So I guess you're welcome for the awesome name" Regina chuckled. She looked down to her belly and rubbed it. "I just wish I knew what I was going to name this child." She whispered.

"Well thank -you" Emma chuckled back "We will figure out names don't worry and I promise I won't let my mother steal any of them." Emma continued leaning down and kissing Regina on the lips.

* * *

An hour and a half later

"Well you have not progressed since the last time I checked you so I'm going to have you roll on one of your sides and see if that helps progress you. If not then we will try Pitocin and if that does not work I'm sorry Hun but we will have to stop the epidural and try the Pitocin again." Mel said.

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that" Regina said as she rolled over onto her left side so she could face Emma and Henry.

"I will be back to check on you in a little bit." With that Mel nodded and left the room.

* * *

_ (Start the music here repeat as many times as you need to)_

"I'm sorry but the Pitocin is not working so we are going to have to stop the Epidural and try the Pitocin again. But we are not going to do this until the doctor gets here because chances are once we do this things are going to move fast. Dr. Hall should be here shortly." Mel said and left. As soon as the door clicked shut Regina burst into tears.

"Hey now none of that it's going to be ok" Emma whispered taking Regina's face into her hands and kissed her forehead. Regina sucks in a shuddering breath and nodded.

* * *

"Oh god! It hurts so bad" Regina cried. Needing to get a hold of something she grab the IV pole next to her and squeezed until her knuckles turned white.

"Here take my hand and look at me" Emma said. Between contractions that's what Regina did; she grabbed Emma's hand for dear life and looked her in the eye and just as the next contraction hit she said,

"Emma I think I need to push." Nodding her head she turned to Henry who was already out the door to get the Doctor.

"Just hang on until the doctor gets here then you can push all you want ok?" Emma said smiling down at Regina.

"I don't think I can wait. I really need to push right now, right fucking now." She cried. A minute later Henry came running back into the room with Dr. Hall.

"So are you Ready to have this baby?" the doctor asked.

"I want to push so bad, please can I push now?" she cried.

"Soon very soon." Turing to Emma she said "don't let her push yet help her breath through the urge." Emma nodded, turned to Regina took her face in her hands and told her to breath with her. While Emma did that a nurse got Regina ready to push by bringing her knees out and up towards her chest. "Ok Regina on the next contraction you can push" Regina nodded and took hold of Emma's hand once more. And on the next contraction she pushed and when she did she screamed, surprised at how much it hurt and gripped Emma's hand heard enough to brake it.

* * *

…. 2 hours of pushing later…

"You're doing so good Regina just a little longer." The doctor encouraged.

"I can't do this" Regina cried. "I can't push anymore it hurts to much" she continued to cry. Emma seeing that they were losing Regina acted fast and went to the corner of the room where a mirror had been wheeled in and brought it to sit in front of Regina. A nurse seeing what she was doing took over positioning it so that Regina could see what's going on. While the nurse did that Emma went back to Regina who was still crying and saying she couldn't push anymore. Emma gently moved Regina's bed so she could fit behind her and once she could she climbed onto the bed behind Regina who leaned into Emma immediately. Emma taking advantage of this brushed Regina's sweat soaked hair out of her face and whispered in her ear,

"You need to push Regina, that baby needs you to push."

"I can't Emma it hurts so much" Regina sobbed.

"Hey yes you can I'm right here with you. You are not alone, you can do this. Take my hands and use me to help you push ok I'm right here for you. I'm not going to leave you I promise."

Regina took Emma's hands and when she did she had a little more energy and the urge to push again so she did "Ahhhhh! God! I can feel everything!" she yelled as she held onto Emma's hand tighter.

"Hey look in the mirror. Look at what you're doing."

When she looked in the mirror she gasped "I can see the top of their hair!" she exclaimed with tears rolling down her face.

"Your doing so good baby just a few more pushes and we can see our baby" Emma whispered to Regina kissing her temple with her own tears in her eyes.

"Ok Regina one more big push and the head should be out" the doctor said.

"Just keep watching our baby, you got this, just a few more pushes, you can do it" Emma murmured in Regina's ear. With her eyes on the mirror she cried out again as she gave a big push and saw the head appear, causing her to let a softer cry out. With a shaky hand Regina reached down and crests her baby's head.

"That's our baby Regina. They have so much hair." Emma whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple again.

"Ok Regina hardest part, one more great big push to get the shoulders out and your baby will be here."

With eyes still focused on the mirror and ears open to Emma's encouraging mummers, Regina re-gripped Emma's left hand tighter and reached out for Henry's right and once she got his hand she griped it strongly. "Ahhhh!" Regina yelled as she pushed. Watching the whole time as her babies shoulders came free of her body soon followed by the rest of the body. Everyone barely noticing the flickering lights or the magic surging between Emma and Regina as the baby came into the world.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Hall exclaimed as she quickly sucked the fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. Once the baby's air way was clear she started to cry. "Here's your baby girl Regina." Dr. Hall said as she set the baby on Regina's chest.

Regina let go of Emma and Henry's hands so she could hold her baby. "Hi little one. It's so nice to meet you." She whispered and she kissed the baby's head.

Emma, who is still behind Regina reached around and laid her hand on top of the baby's head and crested it softly. "We make cute babies" Emma whispered to Regina who was still crying but with tears of joy now. "You did awesome babe I'm so proud of you" Regina looked away from her baby long enough to give Emma a warty smile and a kiss on the lips. _(You can stop the music here if you like)_

"Ya mom you were Amazing! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Henry exclaimed from beside her. This got a chuckle out of Regina. She reached over with her right hand and pulled him down into a side hug.

"Who wants to cut the cord?" Dr. Hall asked.

Regina and Emma turned to each other and had a quick silent conversation and once they were done Emma asked, "Do you want to cut the cord Henry?"

"Really!?" both his mother's nodded their heads in encouragement. "That would be so cool!" he exclaimed happily.

The doctor handed Henry the scissors and told him to cut between the two clamps and while he did someone who had a camera took a picture. Once he was done he handed the scissors back and turned and smiled at his moms, who had proud looks on their faces.

"We need to take the baby now and make sure everything is ok and the baby is a hundred present healthy." One of the nurses said to Regina who reluctantly handed over her baby.

Once the baby was out of the room Regina leaned heavily back on Emma who just wrapped her arm around her and said, "You were so amazing, I'm so so so proud of you."

"You keep saying that." Regina lightly chuckled back.

"Well I didn't have anyone to say it to me so you're going to be hearing it a lot. So get used to it."

* * *

"6.8 pound it the weight and the length is.." the nurse paused to take the measurement , "19.61 inches long." Handing the baby back to Regina the nurse continued and said "your baby's test have all come back negative meaning your baby is happy and healthy. Now I understand you want Miss Swan to take a paternity test? Is this correct?"

"Yes" both Emma and Regina answered.

"Ok we can get that done today if you like."

"Sounds good" Emma replied.

"now if I can get you Regina to pull the top part of your gown down we like to do 45 minutes of skin to skin bonding it helps further establish the mommy baby bond." Regina nodded and started to take the top part of her gown off while Emma unwrapped the baby who was not pleased about being cold. Once Regina was ready Emma set the crying baby on her chest and draped a blank over Regina and the baby so they wouldn't be cold.

"Shhh, it's ok darling, we'll gets you all nice and warm again don't you worry." Regina cooed at the baby.

"The baby is going to need to feed soon. Now we usually want the mothers to at least try breast feeding for the first feeding because the mother's milk has a lot of nutrients that help the baby's immune system and things like that so if you want I can get a lactation doctor to help you through the process if you like."

"That will be fine" Regina said not even hearing what the nurse had said, only having eyes for her beautiful baby girl.

The nurse nodded and left the new family of four to coo over their newest member.

* * *

**So! What did you think please let me know don't be shy :) especially if you have an idea for Emma and Regina's baby's name. I think I have one from my list but I'm open to suggestion so please review and let me know what you think and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys thank you to everyone who favorite/followed and thank you for those of you who reviewed I love reading what you think it always makes me smile. This chapter comes with a warning that some parts might be more I guess you can say more descriptively racy then others. I did not feel like what I wrote should cause the rating to change but I still felt like I should give you guys a heads up. I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know I'll be ok if this is Robins baby he is your true love and all and it would make so much more since for her to be his then her to be mine. The time is right he was still around nine months ago."

"I have no doubt in my mind that this baby is yours Emma. And sure Robin is my True Love but I swear on our baby's life that all I did was kiss him once. It never got to go anywhere because Zelina sent Roland threw a portal to god knows where and Robin went in after them I don't even know if they are alive." She paused to take a few calming breathes. "Look I just thought that when you told your parents that they were grandparents again that you would want hard evidence to support your claim. Because, while your parents and I have been getting along recently that does not mean that old feelings won't come back because of this."

"When are you going to see that they no longer see you as the Evil Queen but as just Regina? It's been almost four years since the curse has been broken. A lot has happened since then Regina. I mean we rescued Henry from Neverland, found our true love, stopped your wicked bitch sister, we lost our true loves…"Emma faded off with tears coming to her eyes thinking about the loss of Killin. How he gave his life so she could live and keep her magic to defeat the wicked witch.

Regina was thinking along the same lines as Emma. Wondering where her thief could be right this moment. Wondering if he found Roland, a sweet little boy who did not deserve to be sucked away from his family that way. But that was almost a year ago now and Regina has long since then given up hope that her little family would ever be whole again.

Looking up into Emma's tear filled eyes realization washed over her and she saw all the love that Emma had there she just knew that her family has always been whole with or without Robin and Roland because she has Henry and Emma and their new baby girl.

Finding it within herself Emma continued "you have changed so much since the day I met you Regina, It's like your another person and if people can't see that change then fuck them because they are not worth your time or mine. That goes from my parents to."

At hearing this Regina had to intervene "Emma you can't just write your parents off if they don't take this news well. Hell I'm still in shock about it and I'm the one who pushed her out!" she said slightly hysterical. With a few calming breaths she continued, "I get what you're trying to say though, and your right a lot has happened and we can't ignore all that has changed…. I guess I'm just trying to say that old habits die hard. So just tell your parents gently if you would. Please." She finished with a pleading look on her face.

"Ok I will do my best not to blurt it out to them when I see them tomorrow after dropping Henry off at school."

"Thank you"

"But before I tell them_** anything**_ we need to give this little girl a name." Emma said looking down at her supposed blue eyed daughter who had so much brunette hair that the nursing staff tied a pink bow in it. "Don't we, cause we can't just call you Mills baby for the rest of your life now can we?" she said in a baby voice,

"Mills? I would have thought you would want to have her last name be Swan-Mills."

"I'm tired of complicated it's just easier to have one last name then two. Plus that would be a mouthful to try and yell when she gets in trouble. Could you imagine?" Emma replied while laughing. "Plus I don't see anything wrong with your last name."

"We will see about that" Regina said skeptically. Just then Mel walked in the room with a clip bored and said, "Ok so the results of the paternity test are in. And you Miss Swan are the other mother of this baby."

"see I told you she was yours. I mean look at her, she has your eyes and chin" Regina said with a laugh.

"I guess I just didn't want to get my hopes up just in case" Emma said shyly. Seeing that Emma was uncomfortable Mel left the room and Regina decided to bring names up again. "So do you have any names in mind?"

"A few I guess. How about you?"

"I have one or two that I like."

"Well I like Jenny?"

"No"

"Penny?"

"Ha never in a million years"

"Hanna?"

"That one is ok I guess, but not for our baby girl"

"Eva?"

"While there is nothing wrong with the name Eva I will not name my daughter after your grandmother. Who I might add contributed to the start of this whole mess between your mother and me."

"OK, Ok calm down we won't name her any of those names. But I like Eva the best. And it has nothing to do with the fact that it was my grandmother's name. For a brief and when I say brief I mean brief time I thought I would keep henry and live happy ever after. Well in that time I thought I was going to keep him I heard the name Eva on the radio and just thought that would be a pretty name for a baby. I didn't know I was having a boy. But anyway, do you have anything better?"

"I didn't know you wanted to keep Henry?"

"Ya like I said it was not for very long. I came to my wits and realized that I was in no position to be keeping a baby. And you didn't answer my question what's the name you like"

"I really like the name Aubree. Don't ask me where I heard it from but I can't get it out of my head."

"That's not a horrible name, I still like Eva better" Emma pouted.

Just as Regina was about to reply to Emma the baby started to cry. Emma thinking that she might have a dirty dipper looked to see if it was in fact dirty, it was clean. "Well you have been sleeping all morning so you can't be crying cause your tired so you must be hungry." Emma said.

"Here give her to me." Regina said as she brought her gown down to expose her breast. Once she was situated Emma handed over their daughter to Regina who turned the baby's whole body towards her, so that they were chest to chest. Regina then touched the baby's upper lip with her nipple, and, when she opened her mouth wide, pulled the baby onto her breast, holding her breast for support. Regina could feel that her nipple was far back in the baby's mouth as she started to suck. "See we don't need help. You and me got this." She said smiling down at her daughter who was now happily sucking away.

"You're a natural." A nurse said, startling both mothers who had been watching their daughter feed. "I was just about to see if you needed any help with breastfeeding but it looks like you have it all under control. Do you have any questions?"

"So this might sound really dumb considering I got her on just fine. But um.." Regina faded out looking down as her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"You want to know how to get her off?" the nurse asked politely in no way judging.

"Yes" Regina nodded looking back up at the nurse.

"All you have to do is stick your finger in the side of the baby's mouth to get the suction to stop." She said as she showed Regina the hand movements. "You try now while I'm here just in case you can't get her latch on again."

Regina did what the nurse said and the baby detached from her nipple without fuss. "Ok now you can put her back on." So Regina again did as she did last time and the baby latched on again without a problem. "Looks like you guys got this but in case anything changes just give me a call." The nurse pulled out her business card and handed it to Emma and left the room. The name on the card read Ann Field. Emma put the card in her pocket for safe keeping.

Regina looked up from the baby to look at Emma. "Where is Henry he should be back by now? I mean my god we only sent him to the gift shop to get me something to wear no matter how hideous it is and soap."

"I don't know where he is."

* * *

**Elsa where in the hospital**

"I'm a big brother!" Henry said to random people on his way back to his moms room. Walking around the corner Henry saw more people and he was so excited he wanted to tell everyone that he was a big brother. "My mom had a baby! I'm a big brother!" the people he said this to just looked at him strange but Henry didn't mind he just keep roaming the halls of the hospital telling anyone and everyone that he was a big brother. It wasn't until Henry was out of site that his words really sunk in for the people and so the when someone finally stop Henry to ask him which mom and if it was a boy or girl the news that Regina Mills had a baby girl spread like wild fire around the hospital.

'Henry was making his way down some random hall when he heard "Henry Mills please report to the 8th floor nurses station Henry Mills 8th floor nurses station. Thank you." Thinking he was in trouble he made his way to the nearest elevator and took it up to floor 8. Once there he found a nurses station and said sheepishly "I was paged to a nurses station but I don't know which one and I don't know how to get back to my mom's room from here" a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Any one of them is fine and I can bring you back to your mom's room. If you would just follow me. My name is Jen by the way."

"Hi I'm Henry."

"I know who you are silly everyone does." Jen said with a laugh. "So um the staff has been talking and we want to do something nice for your mom. Because from what I understand she did not know that she was having a baby?"

"Well as my grandpa always says '_All_ _magic comes with a price!'_ And I guess the price for having a magical baby is not knowing that you're having said baby." Henry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess that makes sense. But anyway the staff have already gotten your mom balloons and flowers I think some even got the baby stuff toys but we want to do something a little extra any ideas?"

"I don't know my mom is still getting used to the whole everyone is being nice to her thing so I would say just keep being kind even if she gets a little crabby."

* * *

**Back in Regina's Delivery room**

"God I just want to take a shower! Where is he?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Well you can't shower until you finish feeding Eva and I'll go have the nurse's station page Henry to get his butt up here."

"I really wish you would stop calling her that we did not agree on that name and can you get me the blanket they had her wrapped in so I can cover myself ." Regina said in a tired tone.

"Ya and sorry I just don't like calling her, her. I want to pick a name." Emma said with a sad smile as she handed Regina the blanket. "I'll be right back I'm going to go have them page Henry."

"Ok" Regina said as Emma made her way to the door. As she stepped out in the hall she saw Henry and a nurse walking her way. "Where have you been!" Emma exclaimed, causing Henry and the nurse to jump. "We sent you to the store gift thing to get your mom cloths and soap so she could shower before they moved her, not so you could spend an hour wondering around the halls of the hospital!" Emma continued as the pair reached her.

Henry not used to seeing Emma angry didn't know what to do so he looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry I was just excited and then I got lost and then I got distracted with telling people I was a big brother and then before I knew it I really didn't know where I was and they were calling me over the speakers and so I got back to our floor but then I didn't know how to get back here so I asked and Jen.." he looked up long enough to point at the nurse beside him, "brought me back here and I bought mom flowers they are lilies cause their her favorite and I managed to find a tank top and loose guy shorts that I know she secretly likes to wear" he said while holding out the white lilies in one hand and a gray tank top with black basketball shorts in the other. "I also got you this gift basket thing cause I know you like the things in it. I'm really sorry I took so long I just got excited." Emma took the flowers and clothes so Henry could show her that the basket he got her was filled with a variety of sweet. On top of those were hotel sized shampoo and conditioner and body soap.

"Look kid I'm sorry I yelled you just scared us being gone so long that all." She replied as she shifted the stuff in her arms so she could pull Henry into her for a hug. "Let's go give theses to you mom and" turning to Jen "thank you for bringing him back here I didn't mean to scary you earlier."

"It was no problem if you guys need anything just let us know and we will be more than happy to help you guys out." Jen said with a smile and walked away. Turning away both Emma and Henry enter the room to see Regina putting her gown back in place with the baby securely on her lap. "Henry were have you been!?"

"Relax I already yelled at him. You can go take your shower now." Emma said to Regina while walking over to hand her the clothes. "Henry you want to hold your sister while I make sure your mom doesn't hurt herself getting out of bed?"

"Ya that would be awesome!"

"Ok go sit in the chair and I'll bring her to you" Emma picked up the baby from Regina's lap and put her in Henry's awaiting arms. "Now make sure you support her head."

"Ok I got it Ma, go help mom. I got my little sis" Henry smiled down at his sister who yawned. Meanwhile Emma walked back over to Regina who had managed to swing her leg around to the side of the bed.

"You think you got it or do you want help?" Emma asks with her arms out so Regina can take them if she pleases.

"I think I can do it myself but just be there in case my legs decide not to support me" Regina smiled at Emma and scooted off the bed so her feet were touching the floor and with a gentle push up from the bed she was standing on her own between Emma's arms. Looking up and smiling triumphantly at Emma, Regina made a shooing motion with her hands so Emma would get out of her way. With a roll of her eyes Emma stepped to the side but still stayed close enough that if Regina where to fall she could still catch her. After taking a few tentative steps Regina found her legs strong enough to support her and walked confidently the rest of the way to the bathroom.

After ten minutes had pasted Emma heard her name being called from the bathroom.

She knocked on the door and when she got no answer she panicked and just walked in. "Hey what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's just um, I don't have a towel and the water is not hot to begin with and its starting to get cold so if you could you know poof one up for me that would be great."

"Not that I won't but why can't you just do it yourself?" Emma asked confused as to why she, the novice of the two had to do the magic preforming.

"I can't do magic right now and stay up right I almost passed out when I tried to do it a minute ago."

"Ok? Are you sure you're ok cause now that you mention it you do look a little white."

"Emma please I'm fucking freezing"

"Ok, ok" Emma closed her eyes and opened her hand and imagined a big soft fluffy purple towel. When she opened her eyes said towel was in her hands. Smiling she opened it up and held it out for Regina to step into. With a smile of her own Regina gratefully stepped into the towel as Emma started drying her off.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying you off silly"

"Why?"

"Cause I can and because it's been for ever since I have got to be this up close and personally with you" Emma said with a wink.

"I just had a baby and your thinking about sex! Really, Emma?"

"I can't help it the whole mommy vibe your throwing off right now is incredibly hot." Emma smirked as she slid up Regina's body so she could place a kiss on the brunettes smiling mouth.

"Not that I mind all the kissing and flattery but what does this mean for us Emma?" Regina asked as she slipped her arms around Emma's neck and leaned her now towel clad body against Emma.

"Honestly I don't know Regina I mean just because you had my baby does not mean we need to get together but ever since you called me this morning I don't know I can't help myself; all I want is to be close to you, to kiss you, to make you happy. So where do you want this to go? Do you just want to see how this plays out? Just know that if we let it ride I'm not going to hold back anything because I don't think I can anymore." Emma whispered kissing Regina's forehead once she was done talking.

"I know what you mean and I really hate to admit this because it's so unbelievably corny but every time you leave my side I feel empty inside. Right here in your arms is where I feel like I belong, where I'm safe. God Emma I don't even sound like me, this mushy person is not me"

"We will take it one day at a time ok? But for now why don't you get dressed and I'll go see if your room is ready ok?"

"Thank you for being here and helping me through this." Regina whispered

"Forever and always Madam Mayor" Emma replied kissing Regina one more time and leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh my….? What is all of this? This isn't for me, is it? You must have the wrong room." Regina said as tears filled her eyes. Mel had just wheeled her into her private room and it was filled with all kinds of flowers and balloons that read congrats, congratulations, or it's a girl! There were also a variety of ribbons and banners that read the same things that were tucked in each of the flower arrangements. The most surprising thing in the room was the baby carrier sitting on the bed. The fabric had a brown background with pink and tan polka dots on in it.

"It really is all for you. People found out you had a baby and wanted to give you these up in your delivery room but the nurse's and I though it be best just to have them bring their gifts here, so that you were not disturbed. You know not everyone hates you. Actually a lot of us are really quiet grateful for your curse. We just didn't realize how good we had it here until we were sent back. I mean you gave us safety and we all had jobs and homes…."Mel paused to come to squat down in front of Regina so she could take her hands. "Even when you were the Evil Queen you made sure your kingdom still prospered and didn't suffer and we took that for granted. We were blinded by words of hate and let other people think for us. It's been a long time since you have been the Evil Queen and all the people in the hospital agree, that from this moment on you are our true queen." Mel finished bowing so one knee was on the floor her head and hands were by Regina's lap.

Standing up so she stood strong and tall, as every bit a monarch that she is, Regina looked down at Mel with tears rolling down her face and said in her most regal voice "I would be proud to be your queen again."

* * *

**Later that night**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok because I can just drop Henry of with my parents and then come back here and don't think that you're getting out of picking a name cause you're not."

"Yes Emma I'll be fine go home Henry needs his own bed and you are only a phone call away and if I really need you, you can poof on over here ok?"

"Fine, come on kid let's get you home." Emma leaned down kissed Regina good bye then her baby girl. She then turned towards Henry and brought him to her side before they both waved and left the hospital.

* * *

**Two days later**

"Ok so we have officially deiced that it's between Aubree and Eva right?"

"That is correct."

"And we also agree that we like our own name choice better right?"

"Again you are correct." Regina said nodding her hard looking from Emma to the baby to Emma again.

"Then I say we flip for it." Emma said while pulling out a coin.

"I'm not going to flip a coin to name our child."

"Regina it's been three days since you had the baby we need to pick a name. What is the harm?"

"You know there is a spell that we could do that would tell us what her name should be."

"Why didn't you say this before?" Emma exclaimed; looking at Regina like she had just told her that Santa and the Eater bunny are real.

"Because I didn't want to do magic on our newborn baby but seeing as she has magic herself I don't see the harm in it." Regina replied; thinking about all the times in the last few days that her baby has magically poofed into her arms only to have the nurses come flying into her room minutes later to make sure the baby was there with her.

"What do we have to do?"

"We need the baby, a piece of paper, you, me and something to poke ourselves with. Before we even start are you ok with one poking our baby and two making her cry cause we poked her cause I don't want to make her cry."

"Well I don't want to make her cry either but we need to give her a name and I can heal what I assume is going to be a pin prick on her finger. Plus she is with you so I think she will be ok."

"Ok if you want to get me a page of that stationary on the table over there and poof up a needle, then bring them to me." Emma did as she was told and set the items down on the table in front of Regina.

"Now what?"

"Prick your finger over the paper." Emma did as she was told and pricked her finger over the paper. Regina did hers next.

"Ok darling mommy just going to poke your finger so we can see what your name is going to be." Regina said calmly and soothingly as she pricked the baby's finger and just like they thought the baby started to cry. Once they got the baby's drop of blood on the paper Emma healed everyone's pricked finger. "Oh, OH oh, oH its ok baby girl it's over you did so good." Regina said as she brought the baby up to her chest and lightly bounced her, while rubbing circles on her back. Once the baby calmed down; Regina lite the paper on fire muttering an incantation under her breath. When the paper went out all that was left behind was ash on the table top. Emma was about to ask a question when Regina opened her now Swirling purple eyes and blew on the pile of ash; what remand on the table was their child's name.

"You have a name" Regina said who's eye had changed back to their normal chocolate brown, with a smile looking down at the baby who had been shifted during the spell.

"That she does, that she does. It's…."

* * *

**And that all for now folks I hoped you liked it and I promise you guys will know her name next chapter and that your new family will be out of the hospital next chapter to! So please Follow/favorite and review the more reviews the faster the update! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I want to start off by saying I'm so sorry about the wait! life kinda got in the way and then when I had time to write I found it incredibly hard to get my idea's down. to make up for it i tried to make this chapter longer and I did! by over a 1000 words! so with that i hope you guys and gals enjoy!**

* * *

**_Two days ago at MM's and David's…_**

Emma just dropped Henry off at school and was now on her way to see her parents. If she was being honest with herself she was nervous to tell them about the baby. She didn't know how they would react, if they would be happy for her or shun her because her little girl is also Regina's. She didn't let these worries affect her to much as she was still on cloud nine about being a new mommy and just wanted to get back to Regina and her baby girl.

Pulling up outside the loft Emma put the bug in park and turned it off. She quickly got out and walked inside the building. When she opened the door she saw David doing dishes while Mary Margret feed Neal, Emma's now ten month old baby brother. Upon hearing the door open the trio looked up to see who entered and smiled when they saw it was a glowing Emma. "Hi honey, don't you just look all glowy."

"I Do?" Emma looked down at herself thinking for a moment that she was actually glowing.

"How's Regina? Is she out of the hospital yet?" MM greeted her.

"She's fine and no they are going to keep her for a few more days." Emma replied while walking over to her little brother who was now clearly done eating and wanting to be held by Emma his next favorite person next to Regina. Much to MM's displeasure, anytime Regina and the baby where in a room together Neal always wanted to be held by Regina and to this day still does. Once snow got used to the idea of her baby adoring Regina and Regina adoring her baby she love the image her head created of the potential family they could be.

Once Emma had Neal in her arms she took out her phone and opened her pictures. She then wound her arms around her brother so he could act like a shield if there was any back lash for what she was about to tell her parents. "So there is something I need to tell you guys and I need for you to let me tell you and show you everything before ether one of you says a word ok?" Emma said with a stern look on her face. Both her parents nodded. "David you might want to sit down for this." Once David was sitting down at the table Emma took a deep breath. "The reason Regina went to the hospital was because she had a baby…" Emma held her hand up when she saw that her parents were about to berate her with a million question. When they looked like they would not interrupt she continued, "I know this is a big shock considering Regina didn't even look pregnant but I can assure you that she had no clue because I was there when she found out. But that not the important part, the important part is that you guys are grandparents again to a beautiful baby girl." Emma beamed at them as she slid her phone over to her parents so they could see Regina smiling in a hospital bed holding a baby girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Regina looking at the camera tilting her arms so that the baby could be seen. "You can ask questions now if you like." Emma said with a hesitant smile on her face.

David was the first to speak, "How is she our granddaughter?"

"Well she is my daughter and you're my parents making you her grandparents."

"How do you know she is yours and not Robins? I only ask because one if she is yours then that would mean that you slept with Regina and two Robin was still here nine months ago." Snow said

"Well your right I did sleep with Regina not that it's any of your business but it was right after everything happened and we just … we were there for each other and Regina insistent about getting a paternity test to prove that I am the other mother because everyone is going to ask the same question you did and I am 100% that baby girls mother." Emma said as she shifted her and Neal around so she could show her parents the test results.

After seeing the test MM looked up at Emma then back down to the picture on the phone then back to Emma again but this time with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful, she has our chin." MM whispered. David got up and walked around the table to where Emma was sitting and enveloped her in a hug.

"Congratulations" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you"

"What's her name?" David asked as he let go of Emma.

"She doesn't have one yet. We can't decide between Eva and Aubree."

"Those are beautiful names." Snow said. "Oh! If she didn't know then that means she doesn't have anything for the baby or have a room ready! Oh, Oh, we can throw her a surprise shower and turn one of her guest rooms into a nursery! And we can make it a whole thing! Show her that she is not alone that we are all here for her!" the more Mary Margret went on the more excited she became. "We can invite red and granny and Archie and Marco …."She trailed off mumbling to herself as she got up to get a pad of paper to write everything down.

"Well I guess we know what Mary Margret is doing for the next few day" Emma laughed.

"Is she taking any visitors?" David asked.

"Well you guys are the first people we have told so I don't know, I don't see why not but just let me ask her first ok?"

"That's totally understandable sweet heart."

"You know you guys took this rather well I thought there was going to be some kind of back lash with either not believing that the baby is not mine or that I slept with Regina in the first place."

"I'm not going to lie it's a shock that you guys had a baby. But as for the sleeping with Regina we knew, we just figured when you didn't tell us about it that it was a onetime thing."

"Oh…" Emma looked down at her brother trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We need noise makers!" Mary Margret exclaimed out of nowhere.

"No!" both David and Emma exclaimed back.

"No fun! None of you…" MM mumbled as she turned back to her planning with a determined look on her face, while Emma and David chuckled at her.

* * *

**_Two days ago at the hospital_**

"God I'm so bored!" Regina thought to herself. She had giving up on trying to find something good on TV to watch and they had taken her daughter to the nursery so that they could collect their samples and give her, her shots she needed. That was twenty minutes ago. And now she was bored and thinking about calling Emma to have her pick up a book for her to read and to hurry up so she could keep her company.

Deciding that is just what she is going to do she reaches for the phone beside her be but before her hand can even touch it a cloud of periwinkle forms down by her ankles it soon dissipates to show her crying daughter. Her shock was quickly replaced with concern. "Aww baby why are you crying, hmm?" Regina murmurs as she reaches down and picks up her daughter and cradles her in her arms. "Did the mean nurses give you your shots?" looking over the baby's body she saw there was a small band aid on her arm. "I guess they did. Well it's ok now little one mommy's got you." She soothe as she rocked back and forth to get the baby to stop crying. Once baby mills was asleep in Regina's arms Regina let her mind wonder over the fact that her baby was only hours old and already has power that she can't comprehend.

A commotion out in the hall brought Regina out of her musing. She can faintly hear a nurse saying '_I lost her and what am I going to tell her she will kill me!'_ Deciding that they finally figured out that her baby has disappeared she pushes her call button so she doesn't wake the baby and waits for the nurse to come in the room.

No sooner did Regina press the call button a nurse came in the room. "I believe you are look for my daughter." Regina smirks at the nurse who seemed so relieved to see her holding the baby.

"I'm so sorry! She was there one minute then the next she was gone"

"It's ok I have a feeling this is going to happen quite often." Regina chuckled.

"Well we have everything we need for now so she can stay with you."

"Ok thank you." With that the nurse left as Emma entered

"Is everything ok?" Emma asked eyeing the nurse as she left the room. Walking over to Regina's bed, giving her a quick peck on the lips and leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead.

"Ya everything is fine. Our daughter didn't like it when they gave her, her shot so she decided that it was ok to poof to mommy and scare the nursing staff." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"She can poof?!"

"Well she managed to hind in my own body for nine months without me knowing so yes I think she knows how to use magic dear."

"But she is a baby! How is she doing all this magic? I can barely poof myself to a different corner of the room let alone a different location."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous of our daughter's magic Miss Swan." Regina teased.

"Har har Madam Mayor, I'm not jealous just confused I guess."

"Well as soon as I get out of here we will be making a trip to see a certain someone."

"That's not a trip I'm looking forward to. Oh and speaking of seeing people are you up to seeing a few of them?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"And who do you mean by them?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Oh you know my parents, Red, Granny, and the rest of the town…" Emma mumbled but Regina caught every word.

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to let them parade in and out of here, gawking at me and our baby your surly mistaken!" Regina exclaimed a little too loudly because the next thing she knew the baby was in Emma's arms crying.

"Aww did mommy scare you. Its ok she didn't mean it. Its mama's fault she should have known better to mess with mommy. Shh shh its ok baby girl." Emma lightly bounced to sooth the baby. It didn't take long for her to calm down and when she did Emma handed her back to a teary eyed Regina. "Hey, not you too. Its ok I get it I should have explained myself better before I just dropped that on you. Emma ran her hand threw Regina's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I don't even know why I'm crying! This is stupid!" Regina softly exclaimed.

"It's totally ok it happened to me after I had Henry. It will pass don't worry."

"What did you mean when you said you should have explained yourself better?"

"Oh well the whole town is not actually here but they know and want to see the baby. BUT!... I told them no. The only people that are here and will understand if you don't want to see them yet are my parents, Granny and Red."

"I guess I wouldn't mind seeing them."

"Good I'll go get them!" Emma flew out of the room so she could tell everybody to come meet her daughter.

"Your mama is silly" Regina smiled while softly running the back of her index finger down her daughters cheek.

Minutes later the door to Regina's room open slowly and eventually shows Snow white barely holding back her excitement. David who was holding Neal, Red, Granny and Emma walked in just after snow.

"Congratulations! How are you doing!?" Snow boomed, causing both mother and daughter to startle. Thankful little baby Mills just keep sleeping away only giving a grunt of annoyance for being startled. "Sorry." Snow whispered giddily.

"I'm doing fine thank you and let's try not to scare the baby ok." Regina said with a tight smile on her mouth. Emma seeing this walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and she instantly relaxed. Everyone saw how Regina responded to Emma but they choose to ignore it.

"Can I hold her?" Snow asked tentatively. Regina nodded her head and sat up a little straighter while snow walked over to the side of the bed were Regina hand snow her daughter. "She is beautiful Regina." At that moment little Neal started to make it be known that he wanted Regina. With a chuckle she opened her arms and David sat the now happy boy in her lap. Once David let go Neal turned into Regina and buried his head in the crook of her neck so he could cuddle.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Neal." Cooed Regina as she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. As Regina was cuddling with Neal, Red and Granny went to check out the new baby.

"Yup she is definitely both Emma's and Regina's." Red said once she was close enough to smell the baby. "She smells just like them."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Miss Lucas if you could refrain from smelling my Daughter that would be lovely." Regina said with a smile on her face.

"God I'm still not used to you being a wolf." Emma said shaking her head.

"Ok Snow let me see her." Granny said gruffly.

Snow silently passed the baby over to Granny. Who instantly smiled down at the girl. "You're going to be trouble I can tell."

Once Granny was done holding the baby Ruby took a short turn feeling uneasy with the baby in her arms. She was about to hand her off to David when the baby decided she had had enough of being passed around and poofed over to Regina who was ready for it. "What you have something against boys?" Regina cooed down at her baby. Neal seeing the new person in Regina's arms decided to investigate. He crawled back on Regina's lap and lean over the baby. He looked from the baby to Regina to the baby and back to Regina again. "Do you see the baby? Can you give her a hug?" Regina asked Neal who gave her the biggest smile his little face could hold. He turned back to the baby in her arms and leaned so his head was lying on the baby's belly. There was a course of aww that filled the room. "Can you give her a kiss?" Regina asked pointing to the baby once he picked his head up. And once again he turned to the baby but this time he moved up a little and planted an open mouth slobbery kiss on the babies chin. Another chorus of Aww's went around the room. It went on like that for the remainder of the visit.

* * *

**_Present…._**

"You have a name" Regina said who's eye had changed back to their normal chocolate brown, with a smile looking down at the baby who had been shifted during the spell.

"Adeline May Swan- Mills. It's kind of long but it's your name and it's beautiful." Emma cooed at Adeline.

"And now that you have a name we can go home" Regina's baby voice in full swing while talking to Ade.

"I'm going to go get a nurse to tell them we finally picked a name so we can finish all her paper work and find out when you can leave."

"Ok sounds good." Emma left to find someone about the papers and Ade started to fuss. "I suppose you're hungry huh?"

Five minutes later Emma walked back into the room to find Regina feeding Adeline. "I got the papers we need to fill out and the nurses said that you can be discharged tomorrow around 10 or 11 in the morning."

"That sounds wonderful I'm so tired of being here; I miss my bed." She watched as Emma walked over to the table and sat down to start filling out the paper work. "Do you need help filling that out dear?"

"Nah I got it, you're busy feeding our daughter." Emma replied looking over her shoulder throwing a smile Regina's way.

"If you insist." Regina shrugged her shoulders and started softly humming to the baby.

* * *

**_The next day…._**

_E: When will u guy's b ready? They r letting Regina out in an hour." _

Emma typed quickly while Regina was in the bathroom getting dressed. The party was supposed to be a surprise and Emma didn't want to be the one to ruin it. Looking down at her phone she saw she already had a reply.

_MM: you need to stall for as long as possible! We are all running late. But don't worry I have everything under control I'll keep you updated._

_E: you better. _

The bathroom door opened so Emma put her phone back in her pocket and turned to look at Regina who upon seeing she was being looked at said "See something you like?"

"You know it" Emma playfully replied as she got up to embrace Regina from behind. Once the blonde's arms were around the brunette she sunk into the embrace willingly.

"What are we going to put Adeline in to go home? We have no clothes, no diapers, no furniture." Regina asked as she laid her head back on Emma shoulder clearly feeling defeated.

Turning her head slightly Emma kissed Regina's forehead and squeezed her a little tighter. "Don't worry we will figure it out on our way home we will stop and get some more diapers, pick up a few clothing options and when we get home we can make a nice list off all the baby things we need ok? But for right now let's not worry about it because stressing over it will not change anything."

"When did you become the voice of reason here?" Chuckled Regina.

"Well someone has to be." Emma smiles down at Regina causing her to smile back. "Oh speaking of clothes…." Emma pulled out of the embrace and walked over to her bag, "I saw this in a shop yesterday and I just could not resist it was the cutest little thing." Emma turned around to show Regina a deep purple baby dress with a white ribbon going around the middle and a matching purple dipper cover. "I figured she could wear it today when we take her home. It should be her size it says it's for newborns, it even snaps in the back! So it's easier to put on!"

"It's beautiful Emma. Thank you." Regina walked over to her and wound her arms around Emma's waist while laying her head in Emma's neck. Emma who at this point was the one who had been the one to initiate all contact since coming to the hospital was surprised by Regina's embrace. She soon shook it off and hugged her back. "I'm going to feed Adie and then we can put her in you beautiful dress ok?" Regina leaned back far enough to look Emma in the eye before she stood on her tip toes and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok…" was all Emma managed to say as shock was still clearly written all over her face. Regina could be heard giggling in the back ground.

* * *

_E: Mary Margret I don't know how much longer I can stall! Regina really wants to come home! Please tell me your ready for us!_

Emma typed as fast as she could as she walked to the car. She said that she would go on out and get the baby in the car under the pretense of being away from Regina long enough to find out if they could go home yet or not. Once Emma hit send she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_MM: this Ruby! No we are not ready yet Very close! Just need 45 more minutes! Then you can come home ok? Ok!_

"Uggg!" Emma moaned into the air beyond frustrated with this whole surprise thing.

"Do you need help dear?" Regina's voice sounded out of nowhere causeing Emma to jump and drop her phone and hit her head at the same time. Bending down Regina picked up Emma's phone which thankfully switched to the lock screen when it fell and handed it back to Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"My head is fine thanks for asking." Emma sassed as she turned back to the baby to finish strapping the seat in. "And no I don't need help I just remembered that we have to stop at Gold so we can figure out how I knocked you up."

"Do we really need to do that today I just.."

"Want to go home yes I know Regina you have been saying that all afternoon and believe me so do I but I don't want to put this off. I would much rather just get it done and over with."

"Fine if we must." Emma turned just in time to see Regina round the car so she could get in the back with Adeline. Emma closed the back door to the Benz and got in the driver seat. Once everyone was buckled she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Gold's pawn shop.

About five minutes later they were pulling up to the shop. Both Regina and Emma quickly got out of the car meeting on the side where Adeline lay sleeping. Regina opened the door and gently took her out of the car seat. She then turned to Emma and handed her the baby. "Your magic is working right now if anything goes down anything at all I want you and her gone do you understand me?" Regina said in a voice that left no room for questions.

"Ya I understand but everything is going to be ok I'm not going to let anything happen I promise." Regina turned and walked into Gold's throwing the door in her usual fashion with Emma following closely behind her.

Upon hearing the bell on his door being practically ripped off Rumple walked out into the main room to see the savior with a baby and one very grumpy queen who's body language screamed 'try anything and you'll die!' "Well this should be fun" he thought to himself as he meets the couple in the middle of the shop. "Well dearies to what do I …." Gold briefly trailed off upon getting closer to the two witches. He knows what both of the woman's magic signatures and he had sensed the great power when they entered the shop but he just figured that it was because both women's emotions were running high and playing off of each other like they do most time, but upon closer inspection he could feel that this was a new magical signature and it was coming from the baby in the Savors arms. It was a perfect blend of both Regina and Emma which meant only one thing. "Oh my my my is that power I feel?" Upon uttering these words Regina took a defensive step in front of Emma and practically growled in Gold's face. "Back off Gold!"

Emma trying to keep the peace and calm Regina down. She put her hand on her back while she said "Let's all calm down we all know there is a lot of power in this room we don't need it getting out of had not with a baby present so if we could talk like adults…" Emma nodded her head looking both Gold and Regina in the eye to make sure they understood that any behavior besides a civil one will be unacceptable.

With a nod of his head gold gestured for them to move to the back. Once there they took a seat around a random table. "Now what can I help with dearies with?"

"What's your price gold?" Regina said knowing they were not getting information for free.

"Oh it's nothing much I just want to hold your darling daughter." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"On the condition, you give us your dagger while you hold her. Once she is back to us, you get the dagger back. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal"

"Good now we want to know how we made a baby together." Emma said bluntly. Everyone looking down to a still sleeping Adeline.

"I have heard of true loves conceiving a child when one or both people could not have them but all the stories that I heard of were about a man and a woman never two women." Regina said clearly confused as to why she has never heard of this happening.

"That would be because what you and Miss Swan have is so rear that I don't even know much about it..." Gold trailed off musing to himself staring at the baby. This was causing both women to become nevus.

"And what do we have gold?" Emma said trying to get him to focus once more.

Looking up to meet first Emma's then Regina's eyes he said "While True love is one of the most powerful magic's I know out there; there is one that is more powerful and that is the love of soul mates."

"What, what, what , you mean to tell me that soul mates trumps true love?"

"Yes Miss Swan that is exactly what I'm telling you. While true love make you feel whole and complete. The bonding of two souls is so rare it only ever happens once in a thousand years."

"Ok so we are soul mates cool fine but how did we get a baby and why is she so powerful?"

"That I don't have a clear answer for I can only guess it had to do with when your soul bound to each other and then coupled with you being true love in person form, it must have created some really strong magic and Walla nine months later you got a baby."

With a frowned brow Regina looked to gold and said "The magic you speak sounds powerful enough to be able to feel so wouldn't we have known that something happened, that something changed?"

With this Gold got up from the table and started to mumble to himself contemplating all the information. Suddenly Gold turned on his heels and hobbled over to the women. Without saying a word his put one hand on Emma's head and the other on Regina's. Both women were shocked and tried jerking back but Rumple held fast and started mumbling again. They could feel their magic start to respond to Gold's mutterings.

"What is he doing? I feel tingly." Emma asked Regina looking at her from out of the corner of her eye.

"He is trying to talk to our magic now shhh I'm trying to listen." Regina promptly closes her eyes and after a few minutes scrunches up her face and sighs. "Emma shut up I can't here with you rambling over there!" Regina hissed.

"I haven't said anything since the last time you told me to shut up…What is gold doing to us? And where you in my head because not cool man.!" Emma half-heartedly whined.

"Would the both of you shut up!"

Once everyone was quiet Rumple was able to speak with the women's magic. Taking his hand off of the grown-ups heads , he moved his right hand to the baby's head and did the same thing he just did with the mothers but this time with much faster results only needing to have his hand on Adeline's head for a minute. Taking his hand away from the baby he mumbled something under his breath that Regina or Emma didn't catch and turned away.

"What did you learn gold?" Regina asked getting impatient of waiting.

"It seems that your baby is born from your souls briefly joining together. When they separated a little part of each of your souls were left behind to create your baby girl. As for not feeling the magnitude of the magic it's because your souls did not completely bond. That is why we have not noticed anything different going on."

"Why didn't I know I was with child?"

"That is all your little girl. And from what I can tell has nothing to do with you and Miss Swan being soul mates."

Emma was about to ask another question when her phone beeped form inside her pocket. She took it out to see a text from Mary Margret.

_MM: Hey we are ready! You can come home!_

"Crap! Regina we need to go Henry has been home alone for an hour now he wants to know where we are." Emma lied threw her teeth while she typed a quick message back to MM.

_E:Ok thanks we will be on our way in a min we are at Gold's now._

"Well I guess we better get going then." Turning to Gold Regina gave him a tight lipped smile and nod of her head for she turn and walked out of the room.

"Thank you for the information Gold and you know the deal as soon as we have the dagger you can hold our baby." Then Emma too turned and left following Regina out to the car where they put Adeline back in her seat and got in their own.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive at the mansion. On the outside everything looked like it did every day. Emma got out of the car and went to the trunk and got Regina's bag while Regina got the baby seat out of the car.

"Ready to go inside?" Emma asked with a smile.

"More than anything" Regina chuckled while both women walked to the door. "Under the mat is a spare." Emma bent down and retrieved the key and then put it in the lock. The door swung open and the women walked in and up the steps into the foyer….

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**Well there you have it! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please Please Please review! there is no need to be shy i love hearing what you guys have to say! until next time!**


	6. Authors Note

**Okay I know it has been forever since I updated I'm sorry! And I promised myself I would never make a chapter**

** an ****author's note but I feel like you guys should know that you have not been forgotten! Life is just really hitting **

**me ****hard at the moment and while that is happening I cannot give this story a 100% meaning I can't dive you **

**guys a ****100% and I want to be able to do that. I am still working on the story I have not forgotten I plan **

**on wrapping it up ****in the next few chapters so like always I am ****open to suggestions on what you guys want to see **

**happen and I love getting your reviews! Again I'm sorry this is ****not a chapter! Lots of love! XOXO**


End file.
